De Flores e Amantes
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Ela gostava de flores e ele sabia disso, mas não entendia qual era a utilidade real para as mesmas. No entanto, ele não tardou em perceber como aquelas plantas poderiam ser úteis. Especialmente para servirem de comunicação entre ele e ela.Gin/Matsumoto


**Hallo. o/**

-

-

-

Essa é a minha segunda fic de Bleach e ela surgiu bem por acaso, quando eu lia sobre flores.

Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu amo esse casal, e acho que temos muito poucas fics sobre eles, temos que popularizar o casal! XD

Well, chega de lenga lenga e vamos aos que interessa. /o/

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo

**Música:** The Scientist

**Banda:** Coldplay

* * *

**Legendas:**

Blá blá – narração

_Blá blá_ – flashbacks

'Blá blá' – entonações e citações.

"Blá blá" - pensamento

* * *

**Sumário:** Ela gostava de flores e ele sabia disso, mas não entendia qual era a utilidade real para as mesmas. No entanto, ele não tardou em perceber como aquelas plantas poderiam ser úteis. Especialmente para servirem de comunicação entre ele e ela.

* * *

"**O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício."** (Sthendal)

-

-

-

**Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry**

_(__Estou indo te encontrar, dizer o quanto lamento)  
_**You don't know how lovely you are**

_(__Você não sabe o quanto é adorável)_**  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you**

_(Eu tinha que te encontrar, dizer que preciso de você)_  
**And tell you I set you apart**

_(E dizer que eu que te afastei)_  
**Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions**

_(Me conte seus segredos, me faça as suas perguntas)_  
**Oh let's go back to the start**

_(Oh, vamos voltar ao começo)_

-

-

-

Não era surpresa que a imensidão branca e desolada do Hueco Mundo fosse algo dotado de um absoluto e inerente tédio; não que a intenção do lugar fosse trazer aos que o habitavam qualquer sombra de alegria ou contentamento, mas não custaria nada trazer um pouco mais de movimento a aquele lugar. Entende-se "movimento" por "alegria", pois a mera presença de hollows e adjacências, por si só, já trazia movimento a qualquer lugar. E, sinceramente, era estafante lidar com esses seres o tempo todo!

Esse era o pensamento de Ichimaru Gin enquanto observava – de sua sala igualmente branca e isolada – o que ocorria em Las Noches. Por alguma razão, o ex-capitão da 3ª Divisão acordara com uma inclinação reflexiva que o estava fazendo pensar sobre coisas banais e "filosofar" mais do que o necessário. Ou melhor, mais do devia, uma vez que essas elucubrações não faziam parte de sua psique.

Como já era de se esperar, nada de interessante se passava. Ele via os Espada e seus asseclas zanzarem pelos corredores e cômodos, uma vez ou outra uma pressão de reiatsu aparecia, assim como o som de metal colidindo com metal. Previsível, comum e incomensuravelmente ordinário. Era assim que o homem de cabelos prateados rotulava cada um dos acontecimentos desimportantes do dia.

Os olhos raposos se abrem momentaneamente, passeando com calma pelo recinto, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse entreter sua mente e fazê-lo esquecer do lugar ermo em que se pusera por vontade própria. Ao lado de sua cadeira, uma luzinha piscava incessantemente, como se exigisse atenção. Coisa esta que Gin deu e, ao invés de fazer o piscar parar, ele apenas percebeu a cor daquela luz. Azul.

De imediato, a mente de Ichimaru fez a associação mais óbvia e, com isso, o "algo" que o aliado de Aizen desejava para se distrair, tomou forma. Olhos de um azul claríssimo e num rosto belo. O rosto belo adornado por uma cortina sedosa de cabelos loiro-avermelhado. O cabelo loiro-avermelhado que cascateava por um ombro esguio e marmóreo. Mármore esse onde ela fora talhada com tanta perfeição. Perfeição que para ele a tornava uma deusa. Deusa com nome de flor.

- Ran-chan... – a voz baixa dele some rápido no vazio desolador da sala.

Ah, sim. Era impressionante como – mesmo há uma distância considerável – ela ainda dominava a mente dele, assim como acontecia quando nada os separava. Rangiku Matsumoto. A alegre e despreocupada tenente da 10ª Divisão.

A principio, ela era uma companhia surgida de uma situação improvável. Apenas com o tempo foi que ele percebeu que aquela menina que ele encontrara suja e com fome, havia galgado um caminho dentro de seu coração que ele mesmo não julgava que fosse possível que alguém pudesse fazer. Com a convivência, ele percebeu o apreço que ela tinha por flores. Nem é de se surpreender, afinal ela tem "Crisântemo" no nome, isso fazia com que o gosto dela pelas mesmas fosse totalmente plausível.

Ter tomado conhecimento disso não fez muita diferença por muito tempo, pois pra ele, flores eram apenas flores. Tal pensamento só mudou quando, por acidente, ele descobriu que as flores tinham significados. E, muito provavelmente, Matsumoto sabia disso. O dia em que esse conhecimento se fez lhe pareceu bem providencial; eles haviam brigado por uma razão frívola e ele procurava um meio de se desculpar.

Com tal meta em mente - o ainda novo membro da 5ª Divisão – se dedicou a procurar a flor certa para passar a mensagem desejada à loira. Sua pesquisa levou alguns dias e foi feito na mais absolta discrição, já que ele não fazia a menor questão de que qualquer um soubesse da extensão de seu carinho pela jovem que – naquele tempo – ainda freqüentava a Academia e já era o alvo do desejo de 95 da ala masculina da mesa.

-

-

-

**Running in circles, coming tails**

_(Correndo em círculos, atrás de nossos rabos)_  
**Heads on a silence apart**

_(Pensando num silêncio aos pedaços)_

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **__** Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

_A primeira coisa a se certificar era de que ninguém o veria por ali, e a noite fria tornava sua função muito mais fácil. Os passos ligeiros e precisos de Gin o levaram pelos corredores silenciosos da Academia, até o cômodo almejado: O dormitório de Matsumoto. Os olhos furiosos e machucados dela antes, durante e depois a contenda deles ainda estavam impressos em sua mente; e ele não tardou em notar o quanto eles o incomodavam._

_Quando chegou em seu destino, as mãos finas e pálidas giraram a maçaneta com todo cuidado e delicadeza, de forma a não haver barulho algum. Terminada a abertura da porta, o jovem adentrou o recinto com toda a discrição esperada de alguém habilidoso com ele, e seus olhos se abriram de súbito, atendo-se a todos os detalhes do cômodo._

_Havia uma janela na parede diante da porta. Dois futons estavam depositados em cada lado da mencionada janela e uma mesa estava na mesma parede da porta, um baú ficava diante de cada futon. O membro da 5ª Divisão sorriu brevemente ao perceber, de imediato, que o futon desarrumado era o de Rangiku. Conclusão esta que foi corroborada quando ele se aproximou e sentiu o perfume tão conhecido emanando daquele ponto. _

_Ichimaru sempre achou o perfume da amiga bastante peculiar, era exótico e único. Na opinião dele, nada seria mais apropriado para caracterizar a dona dos olhos azuis mais arrebatadores que ele já tivera o prazer de encontrar. O cheiro era uma mistura de crisântemos (o que para ele era totalmente óbvio), sake, grama verdejante e uma pitada mais do que apropriada de suor. Aquele cheiro o deixava totalmente louco, mesmo que ele jamais viesse a admitir._

_O jovem ajoelhou-se sobre o futon e passou sua mão direita sobre o mesmo, podendo sentir a textura do mesmo e se permitindo – mesmo que por alguns segundos – devanear sobre como aquela maciez poderia ser a do corpo de Matsumoto. Ichimaru interrompeu seus delírios proto-eróticos antes que ele perdesse a noção do que viera fazer. Em sua mão esquerda estavam o pedido de desculpa que logo foi depositado sobre o futon, e estava embrulhado numa fita branca que também prendia um envelope._

_Tendo cumprido seu intento naquele lugar, Gin desapareceu tão rápida e silenciosamente quanto entrou. Por obra do destino – ou mais especificamente, pela presença de sake em excesso – a jovem Rangiku chegou em seu quarto totalmente cambaleante, ainda conseguindo arremessar-se sobre o futon, reclamando de imediato de sua própria burrice em deitar daquele jeito._

_Suas reclamações interromperam quando um cheirinho agradável entrou em suas narinas, fazendo-a virar para o lado esquerdo e ver um buquê simples e muito colorido. A loira sentou-se, seus olhos azuis observavam aquela novidade enquanto suas mãos delicadas tomavam posse do envelope. _

_Ao abri-lo, Matsumoto viu uma caligrafia bem conhecida e sua testa se franziu durante a leitura da pequena mensagem que havia antes de desdobrar o papel._

-

-

_Ran-chan._

_Pra entender o que esse buquê significa, interprete o significado_

_das flores e só depois leia o outro papel. Se você conseguir fazer isso, _

_pode ser que a mensagem escrita se torne obsoleta._

-

-

_Conforme a indicação de Gin, a estudante da Academia pôs-se a ver as flores que compunham aquele buquê, impondo seu próprio ritmo nessa finalidade, de forma a não errar nada. _

_- Violeta é arrependimento, flor-de-lis é mensagem, amor-perfeito é pensamento – começa a loira ao mesmo tempo em que olha cada uma das flores. – Rosa eh...rosa(isso soa tão mal!) é amizade, jacinto é mágoa, tulipa amarela é reconciliação, gerânio é tristeza._

_Não demorou para que a compreensão viesse e Rangiku, em sua pressa, quisesse confirmar sua interpretação. Para tal, logo ela abriu o papel e leu a mensagem real._

-

-

_Querida Ran-chan,_

_Essa mensagem foi escrita com toda humildade, apenas com um intento. Pedir seu perdão._

_Depois de muito pensar, eu vi que estava errado e que te magoei por uma_

_bobagem. Não sou muito talentoso com palavras, por isso achei_

_que essas flores que você tanto gosta pudessem falar por mim. Eu prezo demais a nossa_

_amizade para não lutar por ela. E quero realmente que nós nos entendamos. Você é muito preciosa pra mim._

_Verdadeiramente arrependido, Gin._

-

-

_Ela sorriu e no dia seguinte, sabendo que ele costumava treinar perto da floresta, a loira rumou pra lá. Assim que ela chegou, Gin a cumprimentou e depois de uma conversa, a paz voltou a reinar. Os amigos se despediram com um abraço e mesmo de olhos fechado, a moça de olhos azuis foi capaz de sentir uma mão matreira pousar em seu cabelo. Só quando voltava para a Academia foi que ela percebeu que a mão de masculina pousara em seu cabelo com um propósito, ao olhar para um metal polido que estava em seu caminho, viu presa naquelas mechas loiro-avermelhadas um lírio-do-vale._

_- A minha felicidade também voltou, seu bobo. – ela sorriu._

-

-

-

**Nobody said it was easy**

_(__Ninguém disse que era fácil)_  
**It's such a shame for us to part**

_(__É uma vergonha estarmos separados)_  
**Nobody said it was easy**

_(__Ninguém disse que era fácil)_  
**No one ever said it would be this hard**

_(Ninguém nunca disse que seria assim tão difícil)_  
**Oh take me back to the start**

_(Oh, me leve de volta pro começo)_

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__** Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

Um sorriso melancólico brotou nos lábios finos de Ichimaru e o mesmo acomodou-se mais em sua cadeira, aproveitando a satisfação agridoce proporcionada por aquelas lembranças. Depois daquele dia, ele percebera que presentear a amiga com flores e, com as mesmas, comunicar-se com a loira daquela maneira era bem mais eficiente do que o uso de palavras. O que o deixava imensamente satisfeito.

O homem decide sair da sua sala e faz seu caminho pelos corredores, aparentemente, intermináveis daquela fortaleza diáfana e isolada de tudo. Seus passos o guiam sem destino algum e fazem pouco barulho ao se encontrarem com aquele chão imaculadamente alvo e frio, quase sem vida. Assim como quase tudo naquele lugar. Nem mesmo o som do vento forte e intimidador do Hueco Mundo parecia ser capaz de penetrar naquela colônia de assassinos, incrustada no meio de um ambiente quase inóspito.

Sem que perceba, Ichimaru se vê diante das portas de seu quarto e, como não tinha nada melhor para fazer, decide recolher-se no único lugar onde poderia desfrutar de alguma privacidade. O dito cômodo era desnecessariamente grande, com uma cama onde o branco – Gin estava tomando ódio daquela cor – só era quebrado pontualmente por algumas almofadas pretas. Havia algo que se assemelhava a uma mesa em um dos cantos, algumas luminárias aqui e acolá e uma outra porta.

O antigo capitão se desfaz de suas roupas e ruma até a cama, estendendo seu corpo pálido e esguio sobre aquela imensidão acolchoada. Valendo a pena frisar que, em momento algum, sua mente dissociou-se de tudo que remontava à sua Deusa pessoal. Olhando para o teto e acomodando sua cabeça em umas das almofadas destoante em meio aquela brancura irritante, mas uma vez ele se foca nas flores.

Dá-las a Matsumoto tornou-se um ritual secreto e periódico, quase que religioso e do qual Gin podia se gabar de nunca ter negligenciado. Quando a loira se graduou na Academia, ele deu a ela um vistoso buquê de camélias vermelhas, para mostrar o quanto ele próprio reconhecia o crescimento dela. Ela, por sua vez, deu a ele algumas rosas-champanhe quando o mesmo se tornou capitão da 3ª Divisão e fazê-lo tomar nota do respeito e admiração dela diante da promoção do amigo.

E assim essa linguagem própria se manteve presente durante muito tempo. Ele se lembrava muito bem – e com muito mais satisfação – de um momento em especial. O dito momento se fez presente depois de uma situação bem infeliz, ele já era capitão e ela era tenente, uma missão perigosa deixara Matsumoto bastante ferida, deixando-a sob o cuidado preciso e talentoso da capitã Unohana por muitos dias. Gin a visitava sempre que possível.

- Você me deixou com tanto medo naquele dia, Ran-chan. – mais uma vez ele fala sozinho, mas com uma nota de tristeza na voz sibilante.

-

-

-

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

_(Há pouco eu estava pensando em números e dígitos)  
_**Pulling the puzzles apart**

_(Solucionando um quebra-cabeças)_  
**Questions of science, science and progress**

_(Questões de ciência, ciência e progresso)_  
**Do not speak as loud as my heart**

_(Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração)_  
**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

_(E diga que me ama, volte e me assombre)_  
**Oh and I rush to the start**

_(Oh, e eu corro em direção ao princípio)_

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

_Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, seus subordinados tinham percebido uma aura de tensão envolvendo o capitão Ichimaru durante todo o período em que Rangiku Matsumoto estivera hospitalizada nas instalações da 4ª Divisão, muito embora o mencionado shinigami fizesse todo o esforço possível para manter-se com a mesma cara raposa que o caracterizava. Fora da divisão, apenas o capitão Aizen havia percebido a mudança, mas não se ocupara em tecer comentário algum acerca da mesma._

_A noite já havia caído e, como era esperado, uma calmaria merecida abateu-se sobre a Soul Society. Gin estava em seu quarto e analisava esporadicamente alguns papéis, pois sua mente estava atribulada demais; e com um motivo bastante específico: Aquela era a primeira noite de Matsumoto fora do hospital. Logo, ela e os outros amigos devem ter passado a maior parte do dia entocados em algum bar, enchendo a cara de sake e rindo alto. Gin fora chamado, mas preferiu se fazer presente enviando um buquê muito especial para a amiga._

_O homem de cabelos cor de lua vestia um quimono azul, bastante simples e confortável, estando posicionado confortavelmente sobre seu futon. Uma vez ou outra, a luz de uma vela posta sobre uma estante e localizada atrás de um vasinho, tremulava e produzia desenhos na parede. O único presente no recinto percebeu-se admirando aquelas figuras acidentais e sem sentido, muito provavelmente apenas porque aquilo lhe parecia uma forma eficaz de passar o tempo._

_- Gin... _

_A voz dela ecoou rouca em seu quarto, causando um arrepio involuntário no capitão. Seus olhos abertos se voltam para a figura prostrada na porta; a loira vestia um quimono vermelho com algumas borboletas verdes decorando, os cabelos voavam com o vento frio, os olhos cerúleos brilhavam, as pele do rosto estava adoravelmente corada, em uma das mãos estava o buquê, na outra a carta que ele lhe deixara._

_- Boa noite, Ran-chan. – ele sorri gentilmente. – Gostou do presente?_

_Ela entra no quarto e fica diante dele, em pé e silenciosa._

_- Humm... – a cabeça do homem pende sutilmente para um dos lados. – Será que eu errei na escolha das flores?_

_- Você quis dizer isso mesmo que está escrito aqui, Gin?_

_Ele se levanta e fica para defronte à mulher, olhando calmamente. Uma de suas mãos passeia pelo rosto pálido._

_- Cada palavra._

_O capitão pega o pulso direito da tenente a faz sentar-se com ele sobre o futon. Ela distribui as flores sobre o mesmo, sendo observada atentamente pelo outro. O silêncio reina absoluto por incontáveis minutos. O homem pega cada uma das flores e põe sobre seu colo, tendo o resultado que desejava, a mulher estava olhando para ele agora._

_- Como começam os meus bilhetes, Rangiku? – o olhar dele era tão intenso que ela se vê incapaz de desviar dele._

_- "Ele me chamou pelo nome, é...Ele está falando sério." – pensa ela. – Querida Ran-chan._

_Ele acena brevemente com a cabeça._

_- Esse crisântemo mostra a minha paixão, o miosótis fala de quão verdadeiro é o meu sentimento – começa ele. – Assim como o cravo vermelho e o branco falam da intensidade do que eu sinto. – os olhos dele pareciam dois pontos de incêndio. – A azaléia vermelha é pra te ver a duração do que me consome..._

_A mulher parecia estar sendo sufocada pela avalanche de sentimentos causada pelas palavras firmes daquele que sempre fora o seu melhor amigo._

_- Esse ciclâmen é pra você ter uma idéia do meu ciúme._

_- Pára! – exclama a loira, arrancando as flores do colo do outro. – Eu preciso ouvir de você._

_Ele entende e pega o bilhete, logo a voz dele enche o cômodo._

_- Se você quer... – e ele começa._

-

-

Querida Ran-chan.

Essa mensagem será bem mais direita que as outras. Quando soube do que

havia acontecido com você, eu fiquei realmente apavorado. Tive quase que absoluta certeza

De que te perderia. E isso eu não posso permitir. Motivo: Eu te amo. Verdadeira e desesperadamente.

E com uma paixão quase que louca, que me enche de ciúme toda vez te vejo com alguém, ou

quando o mero pensamento me ocorre. Acredite, eu guardo esse sentimento há muito tempo.

Venha a minha casa quando a celebração acabar, por favor.

Sempre seu, Gin.

-

-

_Assim que a leitura chega ao fim, ele força a cabeça feminina a encará-lo._

_- E agora? – inquiri Matsumoto._

_O olhar dele tinha uma mensagem clara: Me diga você!_

_E isso ela o faz, jogando-se contra o corpo dele, derrubando-o sobre o futon e tomando posse daqueles lábios tão desejados. Apesar da momentânea surpresa, os braços do capitão envolvem a cintura da mulher, como se duas cobras desejassem dar um bote na mesma presa, ele corresponde ao beijo com tanta ou mais intensidade. As línguas de digladiavam incessantemente, nenhum dos dois se mostrava disposto a erguer a bandeira branca, o que era bem melhor._

_Naquela noite, aquele cômodo foi o palco de uma das mais tórridas e amorais noites de sexo que já se passara na Soul Society. Os anos de fantasias e desejos reprimidos foram todos apagados durante as horas que antecederam o nascer do sol, os amantes não se desgrudaram por momento algum e dormiram tão juntos que quem os visse os tomaria por um único corpo._

-

-

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**__** Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-

-

-

**Running in circles, Chasing tails**

_(Correndo em círculos, perseguindo filas)_  
**Coming back as we are**

_(__Voltando ao que éramos)_

-

-

-

O aliado de Aizen continuava em sua cama, afogado nas lembranças doces que tivera junto a Matsumoto. Depois daquele dia, o relacionamento deles mudou drasticamente, mesmo que eles nunca tenham manifestado nada publicamente, era sabido que havia algo além de amizade entre o capitão da 3ª e a tenente da 10ª Divisão.

Um sorriso surge no rosto de Gin ao lembrar-se de como aquele conhecimento dos habitantes da Soul Society lhe fora providencial várias vezes. Em especial porque nenhuma alma do sexo masculino se atreveria a fazer gracinhas para cima de Rangiku, sabendo de que um certo capitão poderia transformar a vida do "suicida" num inferno. Não que a mulher precisasse de sua proteção – o ex-shinigami tinha confiança nas habilidades da mesma – mas era inevitável que ele quisesse deixar claro que ele não tolerava rivais.

Sabendo disso, a própria Matsumoto, mesmo em seus momentos de maior bebedeira, se esforçava para não dar trela em excesso para ninguém. Mas é claro que a carne era fraca e – em algum momento – sua resolução de não esquecer do que tinha com Ichimaru parecia desaparecer da sua mente, nunca podendo o usar o álcool como desculpa, mesmo que ele tivesse sua parcela de culpa no deslize.

O envolvimento deles nunca foi passível de uma definição precisa, e nenhum deles alguma vez se ocupou em fazer isso. Uma vez ou outra, o traidor da Soul Society – ainda nos tempo de capitão – ouvia algumas suposições feitas pelos membros de sua divisão e pelos das outras. Uma parte apostava que eles namoravam, outra dizia que era apenas sexo e havia os partidários do pensamento (que sempre causava risos a Gin) de que ele e tenente Matsumoto já eram casados.

Desde que viera para o Hueco Mundo, a raposa não conseguia ignorar a saudade crescente que a memória da loira lhe causava. Ele supunha que tal crescimento provinha de uma parte de sua mente que – para seu infortúnio – fazia com que palavra "arrependimento" ecoasse esporadicamente. Os motivos que o levaram a traição não importavam naquele momento, então não valia a pena alongar-se neles, nem ao menos citá-los lhe traria algum benefício.

O homem se senta e olha por longos minutos para o lugar onde estava. Não que estivesse procurando algo, mas a cada dia tinha mais certeza de que aquele móvel era comicamente grande para acomodar apenas a ele. Tal conclusão – por mais óbvia e banal que possa parecer – fazia com que uma certa sugestão de Aizen se tornasse mais e mais tentadora a cada segundo que era passado naquele buraco ermo e esquecido.

_- Ela costuma visitar o mundo dos humanos. – a voz forte do ex-capitão da 5ª Divisão reverberou pela sala então vazia. – Por que não vai até lá?_

_- Parece bom. – responde Ichimaru sem alterar sua expressão facial ou a sua voz._

_- E como o poder dela está limitado. – Aizen interrompe sua fala por um momento. – Talvez seja uma boa oportunidade para trazê-la com você._

O shinigami de cabelos prateados sorriu.

- É, acho que logo essa cama já não parecerá tão vazia...

E com essa resolução em mente, Gin se permitiu dormir.

-

-

-

**Nobody said it was easy**

_(__Ninguém disse que era fácil)_  
**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

_(É uma vergonha estarmos separados)_  
**Nobody said it was easy**

_(__Ninguém disse que era fácil)_  
**No one ever said it would be so hard**

_(Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil)_  
**I'm going back to the start**

_(Eu vou voltar ao começo)_

-

-

-

** FIM **


End file.
